mycomunityfandomcom_it-20200216-history
Star Wars: Episodio IV - Una Nuova Speranza
da Wikipedia G''uerre stellari'' (Star Wars), noto anche come Star Wars: Episodio IV - Una nuova speranza (Star Wars: Episode IV - A New Hope), è un film del 1977 scritto e diretto da George Lucas, il primo della fortunata saga cinematografica fantascientifica di Guerre stellari ''ideata da Lucas. Il film compone la prima parte della ''Trilogia Originale (episodi IV, V e VI), alla quale è seguita la Trilogia Prequel (episodi I, II e III), prequel della trilogia originale, e vede come protagonisti Mark Hamill, Harrison Ford, Carrie Fisher, Peter Cushing, Alec Guinness, David Prowse, James Earl Jones, Anthony Daniels, Kenny Baker e Peter Mayhew. Il film, ambientato diciannove anni dopo la fondazione dell'Impero Galattico, narra le avventure dello Jedi Luke Skywalker e del suo maestro Obi-Wan Kenobi, impegnati nella lotta contro il Lato Oscuro della Forza a fianco dell'Alleanza Ribelle, guidata dalla Principessa Leila, in modo da porre fine al potere dell'Imperatore Palpatine sulla Galassia. Le riprese iniziarono il 22 marzo 1976 e finirono il 16 luglio 1976; le sequenze principali ebbero luogo agli Elstree Studios di Londra, mentre gli esterni sono stati girati negli Stati Uniti, Guatemala e Tunisia.1 Guerre Stellari venne distribuito nelle sale cinematografiche a partire dal 25 maggio 1977. Il film ha incassato oltre 461 milioni di dollari nei soli Stati Uniti d'America e 334 milioni nel resto del mondo, per un totale complessivo di 775 milioni di dollari a livello globale. Il suo successo lo rese il film dal maggior incasso nella storia del cinema, superando gli incassi di Lo squalo di Steven Spielberg del 1975, fino all'uscita di E.T. l'extra-terrestre nel 1982. Nel Nord America, secondo il tasso d'inflazione, Guerre stellari rimane tutt'oggi il secondo film dal maggior incasso di sempre, dopo Via col vento, e il terzo maggior incasso a livello mondiale, sempre dopo Via col vento e Avatar. Il film ricevette numerosi riconoscimenti, tra cui dieci candidature ai Premi Oscar 1978, vincendone sette (tra cui migliore montaggio, migliore scenografia, migliori costumi, migliori effetti speciali, migliore colonna sonora e miglior sonoro), con aggiunto l'Oscar alla carriera assegnato a Ben Burtt per il suo contributo nell'ambito degli effetti visivi. La colonna sonora del film, composta da John Williams ed eseguita dalla London Symphony Orchestra, ha ricevuto due dischi di platino negli Stati Uniti e nel Regno Unito e due Grammy Award per la Best Score Soundtrack for Visual Media e Best Pop Instrumental Performance. Nel 1998, l'American Film Institute ha inserito Star Wars al 1º posto dell'AFI's Years of Film Scores. Nel 2003, lo stesso organo ha collocato il film al 13º posto nella sua lista dei 100 migliori film di tutti i tempi.23 Nel corso degli anni, il film ha acquisito sempre maggior popolarità, divenendo ben presto uno dei più emblematici blockbuster di tutti i tempi e scatenando un enorme fenomeno culturale senza precedenti in ogni parte del mondo, attirando un numero considerevole di appassionati e fan club. I costumi, le scene d'azione e le musiche sono diventati punti di riferimento per tutti coloro che tutt'oggi creano opere di fantascienza, influendo sui lavori di grandi cineasti, come Ridley Scott, Christopher Nolan, Peter Jackson, James Cameron, Gareth Edwards, J.J. Abrams, David Fincher e molti altri. Nel 1989, Guerre stellari è stato scelto per essere conservato all'interno del National Film Registry presso la Biblioteca del Congresso degli Stati Uniti d'America, mentre nel 2007 la Visual Effects Society lo ha inserito al 1º posto della VES 50, riportante i 50 film più importanti nel campo degli effetti visivi.4 Trama Sono trascorsi diciannove anni dalla fondazione dell'Impero Galattico. Dal Palazzo Imperiale di Coruscant, il malvagio Imperatore ha rafforzato il suo potere sulla Galassia nelle vesti di monarca assoluto, e il suo misterioso allievo, Dart Fener,5 seguace del Lato Oscuro della Forza e capo della Flotta Stellare Imperiale, è impegnato a spezzare le ultime resistenze. L'Impero ha però trovato un tenace nemico nell'Alleanza Ribelle, composta dai senatori, dai governi e dalle forze armate planetarie dei mondi rimasti fedeli alla Vecchia Repubblica, che si sta rinforzando sempre di più grazie alla guida della senatrice Mon Mothma e ai successi diplomatici della giovane Principessa Leila Organa.6 Scoperta l'astronave della principessa, i soldati imperiali irrompono al suo interno in cui scoppia una battaglia con i Ribelli che vengono trucidati dai soldati e successivamente, dal fumo della battaglia Fener fa la sua prima apparizione e la principessa Leila viene catturata dalle forze imperiali. Prima che i soldati dell'esercito imperiale conquistino la sua astronave, però, Leila riesce a trasmettere un messaggio nella memoria del piccolo droide astromeccanico C1-P8 che, accompagnato dal droide protocollare D-3BO, sale su un guscio di salvataggio e giunge sul torrido e desertico Tatooine alla ricerca di Obi-Wan Kenobi, un Cavaliere Jedi. I due droidi vengono tuttavia catturati dai Jawa, piccoli umanoidi rottamai, e venduti a Owen Lars, un agricoltore che vive insieme alla moglie Beru e al giovane nipote Luke Skywalker, figlio dello scomparso Cavaliere Jedi Anakin Skywalker, il quale scopre la loro provenienza e la loro necessità di incontrare il vecchio Obi-Wan Kenobi, che conosce da molti anni col nome di Ben, un vecchio ritenuto da tutti solo uno stregone pazzo che vive da eremita. Quando C1-P8 fugge per cercare da solo Obi-Wan, Luke e D-3BO lo inseguono a bordo di un landspeeder e durante l'attacco dei predoni Tusken vengono salvati proprio dall'anziano Cavaliere Jedi, che riceve il messaggio di aiuto della principessa rapita e i piani rubati dai Ribelli della Morte Nera, una stazione spaziale da combattimento grande come una luna e con una potenza di fuoco tale da distruggere un intero pianeta. Chewbecca, Luke, Obi-Wan e Ian a bordo del Millennium Falcon in una scena del film Luke apprende dal vecchio Obi-Wan di suo padre Anakin Skywalker, un allievo esemplare, un grande amico, un ottimo guerriero e pilota che era stato ucciso dal suo perfido compagno Dart Fener. Questi, che era stato allievo di Kenobi prima di volgersi al male, aiutò l'Impero a dare la caccia ai Cavalieri Jedi e a distruggerli. In seguito Obi-Wan dona a Luke la spada laser (l'arma degli Jedi) appartenuta a suo padre, dicendogli che lui stesso avrebbe voluto che la prendesse non appena avesse raggiunto l'età giusta. Tornando a casa il ragazzo scopre che le Truppe d'Assalto Imperiali hanno inseguito i droidi e, non trovandoli, hanno bruciato vivi Owen e Beru nella loro fattoria, ridotta in cenere. Luke, ormai privo di ogni motivo per restare su Tatooine, accetta di seguire Obi-Wan alla volta di Alderaan e di apprendere la dottrina Jedi. I fuggitivi giungono al porto spaziale di Mos Eisley alla ricerca di un'astronave su cui imbarcarsi per raggiungere Alderaan e riuscendo ad entrare grazie ai poteri di Kenobi che convince le guardie imperiali a farli passare. Poco dopo raggiungono una taverna piena di alieni e umanoidi provenienti da diversi pianeti della Galassia; uno di questi, un balordo di nome Evazan, provoca e aggredisce Luke che viene salvato da Ben che gli mozza una mano con la spada laser, dimostrando la sua maestria nell'uso di tale arma. Finalmente i due sembrano aver trovato l'aiuto necessario in Ian Solo7 che è pilota del Millennium Falcon e col suo amico e copilota Chewbecca, uno Wookiee alto più di due metri, lavora come contrabbandiere al soldo del potente gangster Jabba the Hutt, col quale è pesantemente indebitato e che ha messo una taglia su di lui. Infatti, prima di andarsene, s'imbatte nel cacciatore di taglie Rodiano Greedo, il quale gli punta un blaster chiedendogli i soldi che doveva a Jabba. Ian gli spara da sotto il tavolo uccidendolo, per poi pagare il barista Wuher e scusandosi "per aver sporcato". Ian quindi esce dal locale per raggiungere l'hangar in cui è ormeggiata l'astronave e partire insieme al gruppo con il Falcon, riuscendo a seminare sia le guardie imperiali inviate a catturarli sia due cacciatorpedinieri stellari che tentano di intercettarli appena fuori dal pianeta. Sulla Morte Nera, frattanto, lo spietato Governatore Tarkin minaccia la principessa Leila, condotta prigioniera sulla stazione: se lei non rivelerà la posizione della base da cui l'attacco alla flotta imperiale ha avuto luogo, lui impartirà l'ordine di distruggere il pianeta Alderaan, nel cui sistema sono già giunti da poche ore. Leila rivela così la notizia (poi rivelatasi falsa) secondo cui la base è sul pianeta Dantooine, situato nell'Orlo Esterno della Galassia (dove in realtà si trovano le rovine di una base abbandonata da tempo). Tarkin, con efferata spietatezza, impartisce ugualmente l'ordine di distruggere Alderaan, dato che Dantooine è troppo lontano perché la notizia della sua distruzione possa seminare il terrore tra i Ribelli. Subito dopo la distruzione del pianeta, il Millennium Falcon raggiunge il campo di asteroidi da essa creato, venendo catturato con un raggio traente dalla Morte Nera. La nave viene condotta in un hangar e per evitare di essere scoperti Obi-Wan, Luke, Ian, Chewbecca e i droidi si nascondono nei compartimenti segreti della nave usati per il contrabbando. Mentre il Maestro Jedi è impegnato a disattivare il generatore del raggio traente al fine di consentire la fuga al Falcon, Luke e Ian scoprono che la principessa Leila è prigioniera in una cella a bordo della nave. Travestitisi da Assaltatori Imperiali e fingendo di dover trasferire un prigioniero (Chewbecca), si dirigono nell'area di detenzione. I tre si ritrovano combattere contro i soldati di guardia nella sala comunicazioni che non credono alla confusa spiegazione data da Ian Solo. Ian cerca di dialogare con la sala controllo, messa in allarme dagli spari, ma alla fine, non sapendo che dire, spara al comunicatore pronunciando la celebre frase: "conversazione noiosa comunque". Poco dopo Luke trova Leila e riescono a liberarla per poi essere intrappolati in una fossa con dei rifiuti (in cui si sono gettati per sfuggire ai soldati intervenuti per catturarli), perseguitati da un mostro tentacolare (una Dianoga). I quattro sembrano essere spacciati per via della pressa per lo schiacciamento dei rifiuti della fossa che si attiva e che viene bloccata da C1-P8 che riesce a forzare il computer che controlla i sistemi di bordo della Morte Nera. I tre ne escono indenni, ma raggiunti dai soldati imperiali devono dividersi. Luke e Leila si ritrovano rinchiusi dietro una porta (poiché dietro di essa si trova una truppa imperiale) con di fronte un pozzo di servizio che porta direttamente al centro della Morte Nera. Luke uccide alcuni soldati alla posta di fronte per poi raggiungerla con un rampino prima che la porta si riapra. Ian e Chewbecca si trovano inseguiti da una truppa imperiale da loro attirata per far scappare Luke e Leila. Intanto, per la prima volta dopo molti anni, Obi-Wan e Dart Fener si incontrano nuovamente, affrontandosi in un duello nel quale il vecchio maestro si fa uccidere dall'ex-allievo (per consentire a Luke e gli altri di fuggire), scomparendo dinanzi ai suoi occhi per divenire un tutt'uno con la Forza, lasciando solo la sua spada laser e la sua tunica sul pavimento. Luke vede la scena e, disperato per la perdita del Maestro, uccide alcuni dei soldati imperiali che assistevano allo scontro, ma inizia a percepire la voce di Obi-Wan che gli dice di correre verso il Falcon per fuggire. Ian, Luke, Leila, Chewbecca, C1-P8 e D-3BO fuggono a bordo del Millennium Falcon dopo aver affrontato alcuni caccia imperiali, ma sono coscienti di essere stati lasciati andare perché l'Impero possa identificare una base da attaccare. Giunti sulla quarta luna del pianeta Yavin, si riuniscono agli altri soldati ribelli e si preparano ad attaccare la Morte Nera, il cui reattore principale è abbastanza poco protetto da poter essere distrutto in un'azione audace di un piccolo caccia, causando una reazione a catena che farà esplodere l'intera stazione spaziale. Appena la Morte Nera giunge presso il sistema del pianeta, viene attaccata dai piloti ribelli a bordo dei loro caccia stellari X-wing e Y-wing che, abbastanza piccoli per sfuggire ai turbolaser e alle doppie torrette incorporate della Morte Nera, vengono abbattuti dalle pattuglie di caccia stellari TIE comandate personalmente da Dart Fener; tra le vittime figura anche Biggs Darklighter, amico d'infanzia di Luke. Ora quest'ultimo, tra i pochi piloti ribelli superstiti, è l'unico pilota che si trovi nella condizione di attaccare il reattore. Nel corso di una disperata corsa nel canalone equatoriale della Morte Nera il suo caccia viene individuato da Dart Fener che decide di intervenire personalmente. Luke all'ultimo momento ode la voce del defunto Obi-Wan che lo convince ad attaccare usando come guida solo la Forza e non il computer d'attacco dell'astronave. Fener capisce che la Forza è potente nel ragazzo, ma un istante prima che possa abbattere il caccia di Luke, il suo TIE viene danneggiato dal Millennium Falcon pilotato da Ian Solo, ritornato ad aiutare l'amico. Fener perde controllo della sua navicella, che va alla deriva nello spazio. Luke può fare fuoco e i suoi siluri finiscono direttamente nel reattore innescando una reazione a catena: La Morte Nera esplode nel momento in cui sta per fare fuoco su Yavin. Delle forze Imperiali che ospitava, si salva solo Dart Fener, che con il suo caccia sfugge nell'oscurità dello spazio. Anche se hanno ottenuto una vittoria importante, la battaglia dei Ribelli contro il potente e temuto Impero è appena cominciata. Personaggi Mark Hamill nel 1978 durante la première di F.I.S.T. L'attore, che nel film impersona Luke Skywalker, raggiunse la fama mondiale grazie a Guerre stellari, ruolo che lo immortalò nella storia del cinema Harrison Ford al Deauville American Film Festival nel 2009. Venne scelto da Lucas su consiglio dell'amico Steven Spielberg e solo dopo il rifiuto degli attori inizialmente pensati per interpretare il personaggio di Ian Solo * Luke Skywalker, interpretato da Mark Hamill: un ragazzo cresciuto dagli zii su Tatooine che, sotto la guida del maestro Obi-Wan Kenobi, riuscirà a diventare un vero guerriero Jedi come suo padre, Anakin Skywalker. * Ian Solo, interpretato da Harrison Ford: un burbero contrabbandiere pagato da Obi-Wan Kenobi per portarlo insieme a Luke su Alderaancon la sua nave, il Millennium Falcon, insieme al co-pilota Chewbecca. * Principessa Leila, interpretata da Carrie Fisher: principessa di Alderaan, nonché capo dell'Alleanza Ribelle e membro del Senato Imperiale. * Obi-Wan Kenobi, interpretato da Alec Guinness: un maestro Jedi, ex veterano delle guerre dei cloni e unico sopravvissuto della Grande Purga Jedi insieme a Yoda, il quale non compare però nel film. Introdurrà il giovane Luke sulle vie della Forza. * D-3BO, interpretato da Anthony Daniels: un droide protocollare, in grado di parlare e intendere oltre sei milioni di lingue. * C1-P8, interpretato da Kenny Baker: un droide astromeccanico, dentro il quale sono memorizzati i piani tecnici della Morte Nera, la più grande stazione spaziale di tutta la Galassia. * Dart Fener, interpretato da David Prowse (con voce di James Earl Jones): il Signore dei Sith, secondo in commando dell'Impero Galatticoe seguace del Lato Oscuro della Forza. Il suo desiderio è quello di distruggere l'Alleanza Ribelle e diventare il padrone dell'Universo. * Chewbecca, interpretato da Peter Mayhew: uno Wookiee di 600 anni, braccio destro di Ian Solo e co-pilota del Millennium Falcon. * Governatore Tarkin, interpretato da Peter Cushing: capo delle Regioni Imperiali e comandante della Morte Nera. * Owen Lars, interpretato da Phil Brown: zio di Luke Skywalker e marito di Beru Whitesun, con cui abita in una piccola fattoria su Tatooine. Muore insieme alla moglie Beru ucciso da un gruppo di truppe dell'Esercito Imperiale, in cerca di C1-P8. * Beru Whitesun, interpretata da Shelagh Fraser: zia di Luke Skywalker e moglie di Owen Lars. Viene uccisa insieme al marito Owen durante un attacco delle truppe dell'Esercito Imperiale, in cerca di C1-P8. * Wedge Antilles, interpretato da Denis Lawson: pilota di X-wing e membro del Rogue Squadron, unico sopravvissuto alla battaglia di Yavininsieme a Luke. * Biggs Darklighter, interpretato da Garrick Hagon: pilota di X-wing e membro del Rogue Squadron, nonché amico d'infanzia di Luke. Troverà la morte nella battaglia di Yavin a bordo del suo X-wing. Produzione La genesi George Lucas, ideatore della saga di Guerre stellari, il 6 settembre 2009 sul red carpet durante la 66ª Mostra del cinema di Venezia Diversi elementi riguardanti gli eventi antecedenti alla produzione di Guerre stellari sono sempre rimasti nell'ombra, per volere del creatore George Lucas,8 convinto che tale scelta avrebbe potuto arricchire l'aura di mistero che ha sempre aleggiato sul film.910 Una delle teorie più accreditate al riguardo era quella secondo cui Lucas avrebbe voluto rilanciare il genere space opera,11 creando un miscuglio tra cinema, televisione e fumetti, prendendo ispirazione da Flash Gordon, un popolare fumetto degli Anni Cinquanta,12 di cui Lucas era un appassionato lettore da giovane.13 Il suo primo film per la Warner Bros., L'uomo che fuggì dal futuro, realizzato insieme all'amico Francis Ford Coppola agli American Zoetrope nel 1971, fu seguito da American Graffiti nel 1973, in cui Lucas volle ripercorrere la sua adolescenza in una cittadina della California attraverso gli occhi di un giovane ragazzo americano.1415 Nel maggio del 1973, durante il Festival di Cannes, dopo aver fatto proiettare fuori concorso la première di L'uomo che fuggì dal futuro,16 la United Artists offrì a Lucas un contratto che gli avrebbe garantito un sostegno finanziario per il suo prossimo film, un'opera totalmente incentrata sulle avventure di Flash Gordon, ancora in fase di sviluppo e senza la stesura definitiva.17 Nello stesso anno, tuttavia, rinunciò all'idea di acquistare i diritti dell'omonimo serial cinematografico Flash Gordon del 1936.18 Il regista avrebbe reso le sue motivazioni di dominio pubblico solo in un'intervista per il TIME nel 1999: Lo Skywalker Ranch a Nicasio, in California, luogo in cui Lucas lavorò per diversi anni prima di dar vita a Guerre stellari Dopo aver cercato invano di acquisire i diritti per il film di Flash Gordon, Lucas venne accompagnato dall'amico Francis Ford Coppola all'entrata dell'MGM Tower, sede della celebre Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, per mostrare ai direttori il copione di American Graffiti.18 L'esito non fu positivo, e con esso Lucas vide dissolversi le sue possibilità di diventare un artista affermato.22 Assieme ad American Graffiti, il regista aveva portato con sé anche un altro sunto, che però reputava non abbastanza convincente, e che perciò aveva represso nella sua vasta libreria di film scartati.2324 Si trattava di The Star Wars, una raccolta di 14 pagine, scritta insieme all'amico e partner produttivo Gary Kurtze finita il 25 maggio 1973 allo Skywalker Ranch, il ranch cinematografico personale di Lucas, situato sulle colline di Nicasio, nella Contea di Marin, California.25 Dopo aver trascorso i successivi due anni per la lavorazione ad American Graffiti (che nel frattempo era stato accettato dall'Universal Pictures), Lucas perse interesse verso The Star Wars.8 Il processo di scrittura della sceneggiatura originale di The Star Wars ebbe origine nel gennaio del 1973.26 Nel corso di tre anni, Lucas e Kurtz rimasero rinchiusi all'interno dello Skywalker Ranch per otto ore al giorno, cinque giorni a settimana.27 Durante questo travagliato periodo, Lucas avrebbe scartato diverse parti del trattamento, inclusi nomi di personaggi, droidi e pianeti, per poi inserirli alcuni decenni dopo nelle stesure finali della Trilogia Prequel (Star Wars: Episodio I - La minaccia fantasma, Star Wars: Episodio II - L'attacco dei cloni e Star Wars: Episodio III - La vendetta dei Sith).2829 Il 17 aprile 1973 il regista, non soddisfatto del lavoro svolto, a detta sua dalla trama troppo complessa, ricreò a modo suo lo svolgimento del film, attingendo in particolar modo al jidaigeki La fortezza nascosta di Akira Kurosawa.30 Durante un'intervista svoltasi nel suo ranch nel 1977, Lucas spiegò: Nel 1975, George Lucas pensò che sarebbe stata una buona idea proporre il film (che durante il processo di rifinitura era stato mutato in Star Wars)27 all'Universal Pictures, lo stesso studio che aveva deciso di finanziare American Graffiti.32 Il presidente della Decca Records Lew Wasserman, tuttavia, non si mostrò affatto interessato al genere, considerandolo «alquanto strano», mentre Lucas non si mostrò sorpreso del rifiuto dell'Universal, dato che «come i miei film, sono sempre stato ostacolato ed etichettato strano dalle grandi major della New Hollywood».2333 Nel 1977, inoltre, spiegò che lo scopo principale di Guerre stellari non era quello di proiettare il mondo in una realtà distopica, ma di creare un connubio perfetto tra il fantasy e azione, molto più vicino ai lavori dei fratelli Grimm che alla concezione comune della fantascienza.34 Nello stesso anno, il produttore Gary Kurtz aggiunse: Sulla base di quanto prevedeva il trattamento scritto da Lucas, il budget avrebbe dovuto essere elevatissimo, dati i toni epico-drammatici descritti nel copione, le molte scene d'azione e le battaglie tra i veicoli spaziali.38 La Lucasfilm partì da un budget iniziale compreso tra gli $8 e i $10 milioni (entrambe cifre ben al di sotto rispetto gli standard di Hollywood), salito poi a $11 milioni per coprire i costi della costruzione dei modellini e pagare le tasse richieste per girare le sequenze del primo atto.243940 Lucas riuscì a persuadere Alan Ladd, Jr., capo della 20th Century Fox,41 a fornirgli il benestare per la realizzazione del progetto poiché, come detto dallo stesso Ladd, «mi fidavo di George, ma non mi fidavo del film».4243 George Lucas ottenne così un compenso di $150,000 per scrivere e dirigere il film che, ora, per la prima volta, sarebbe diventato realtà.44 Sceneggiatura Gary Kurtz ad Amburgo nel 2002 Il processo di scrittura della stesura iniziale di Guerre stellari ebbe una lunga evoluzione, sviluppatasi a partire dal gennaio 1973 e conclusasi a metà delle riprese del film.11 Nel maggio del 1974, Lucas completò la prima bozza di sceneggiatura approssimativa, terminata solo dopo continui cambiamenti e rimaneggiamenti, soprattutto in direzione dello sviluppo dei personaggi.2345 Durante la scrittura di Guerre stellari, George Lucas si rese conto che la storia tracciata era troppo lunga per poter essere coperta in un unico film,46 e decise così di rendere il lungometraggio l'episodio introduttivo di una saga più ampia, che sarebbe potuta essere raccontata in due sequel se il primo film avesse avuto successo.4748 All'epoca della terza stesura della sceneggiatura, Lucas aveva negoziato un contratto che gli accordava i diritti per la realizzazione di due sequel.4950 Decise allora di dedicare del tempo per sviluppare una trama di fondo più elaborata, che avrebbe facilitato il processo di scrittura dei film seguenti.51 Mentre scriveva il primo sequel, L'Impero colpisce ancora, Lucas trasformò il cattivo Dart Fener nel padre dell'eroe Luke Skywalker, e sviluppò un retroscena in cui Fener un tempo era un Cavaliere Jedi con il nome di Anakin Skywalker, un potente guerriero che era stato sedotto dal Lato Oscuro della Forza.52 Con questa struttura in mente, Lucas inquadrò allora le prime due parti della seconda trilogia della saga, rinumerando L'Impero colpisce ancora da secondo a quinto episodio.5354 Quando George Lucas decise di rendere una Galassia fittizia l'ambientazione completa per l'intera saga, questi si occupò di rappresentare il tutto nella maniera più scientificamente corretta, facendosi procurare da Gary Kurtz alcuni libri incentrati sulle leggi della fisica e sulle teorie formulate da Albert Einstein.5556 Come raccontato poi dallo stesso Kurtz, «per rimanere concentrati»,57 tra una pausa e l'altra i due passavano i loro pomeriggi guardando documentari sull'astronomia registrati su videocassette VHS allo Skywalker Ranch.5859 Il nucleo delle vicende narrate nell'Episodio IV avrebbe avuto origine dalla storia di un maestro Jedi e di suo figlio, percorrendo tutta la sua formazione fino al raggiungimento del titolo di Cavaliere sotto la guida da parte di un amico del padre.60 Il regista completò la seconda versione di Guerre stellari nel gennaio 1975 in maniera autonoma,61 e questa fu la prima delle cinque ad introdurre il personaggio di Luke Skywalker, un ragazzo che durante la sua ascesa verso il controllo del proprio destino trova un potente alleato nella Forza,, un'energia mistica che guida il cuore degli Jedi.3233 Il sunto, nonostante presentasse molti più dettagli e scene d'azione rispetto al precedente, differenziava dalla versione definitiva sotto vari aspetti. Ad esempio, Luke ha numerosi fratelli, e la figura di suo padre viene solo lievemente accennata verso il finale.62 Nella parte centrale del film, sarebbe stato introdotto anche il potere del Lato Oscuro della Forza e degli effetti che può portare sulle menti più deboli e fragili, questo sotto forma di playback:63 un episodio in cui un giovane apprendista Jedi sarebbe passato al Lato Oscuro, e addestrato dai Sith avrebbe assunto le sembianze dell'antagonista di tutta la saga.6465 Su consiglio dell'amico Martin Scorsese, Lucas assunse il conceptual designer Ralph McQuarrie66 per creare alcuni schizzi tratti dalle scene più salienti del film.67Molti di questi, scaturiti semplicemente da alcune idee di McQuarrie, colpirono Lucas al punto di spingerlo ad aggiungere tali sequenze alla trama già scritta.68 Il 1º agosto 1975, The Star Wars si tramutò in The Star Wars: From the Adventures of Luke Starkiller, il quale si sarebbe distinto dalla versione originale solo per alcune caratteristiche dei personaggi dal punto di vista psicologico.69 Il 1º agosto 1976, esattamente cinque mesi dopo, la trama fu completata e riscritta, sotto il nome di The Adventures of Luke Starkiller as taken from the Journal of the Whills, Saga I: The Star Wars.70 George Lucas venne aiutato dagli amici Gloria Katz e Willard Huyck per la revisione del lavoro, in modo tale da disporre di diversi pareri prima di dare il via alle riprese di Guerre stellari.71 Il 27 agosto 1976, la 20th Century Fox rese ufficiale la sua scelta di produrre il film, con un budget fissato a $8,250,000.72 Il successo riscosso in quell'anno da American Graffiti, inoltre, risanò le disponibilità economiche della LucasFilm. Il 2 settembre, il regista decise di stringere un accordo con i boss degli Studios: Lucas avrebbe recepito meno soldi per la direzione della pellicola, a patto che gli fossero lasciati i diritti sugli eventuali sequel73 e il 60% del merchandise (una percentuale arrivata a 100 nei mesi successivi).74 I produttori accettarono l'offerta, ancora incuranti del potenziale che aveva il film.7576 Riprese Penultimo logo usato dall'ILM Nel 1975, George Lucas fondò l'Industrial Light & Magic, dopo aver scoperto che il settore della 20th Century Fox dedicato agli effetti visivi era stato fatto smantellare.77 L'ILM iniziò dunque il proprio lavoro all'interno di un vecchio capannone industriale a Van Nuys, Los Angeles.78 Lucas era desideroso di offrire al pubblico emozioni mai provate prima, attraverso degli effetti speciali rivoluzionari in grado di colpire lo spettatore e introdurlo nell'universo immaginario di Guerre stellari.7980 Il regista contattò quindi Douglas Trumbull, famoso per il suo lavoro in 2001: Odissea nello spazio di Stanley Kubrick del 1968.8182 Il tecnico rifiutò l'offerta di Lucas, ma gli segnalò la disponibilità del suo assistente, John Dykstra.83 Per il film, Dykstra mise a punto un innovato sistema di ripresa a computer grafica, il primo nella storia del cinema: il Dystraflex.84 Tale tecnica consisteva in cinepreseVistaVision a circuiti integrati TTL a basso costo,85 in grado di compiere sette assi di ripresa interamente controllati dal computer, che vennero sfruttati per buona parte delle sequenze con le riprese più innovative del film.868788 I modelli delle astronavi (tra cui la Morte Nera, il Millennium Falcon e gli X-wing)8990 vennero creati in base ai disegni di Joe Johnston colorati da Ralph McQuarrie,91 il quale diede forma a personaggi come Dart Fener, Chewbecca, C1-P8 e D-3BO.92 Lucas abbandonò quella che fino ad allora era stata la concezione di fantascienza, creando un universo "vecchio", con oggetti, edifici, armi e astronavi appunto vecchi e rovinati dall'uso.939495 Gary Kurtz ed Anthony Daniels (nei panni di C-3PO) nella Valle della Mortedurante le riprese del film. Il regista cercò sempre di creare una realtà coesiva all'interno della pellicola.8 Tuttavia, al fine di dare al film un tocco favolistico, dovette fondere in un'unica opera visiva diversi elementi fiabeschi con vari accenni alla concezione ordinaria dell'ignoto.9697 Il design di Guerre stellari venne realizzato sulla base dei lavori di Gregg Toland,98 caratterizzati da una precisa profondità di campo99 e da un intenso utilizzo dell'illuminazione per aumentare la saturazione cromatica degli oggetti di scena.100101 Venne così fuori un risultato completamente nuovo agli occhi del pubblico, il tutto curato dal fotografo Gilbert Taylor.102 Lucas, in origine, era interessato a coinvolgere nel progetto Geoffrey Unsworth,103 fresco vincitore del Premio Oscar alla miglior fotografia nel 1973 per Cabaret e direttore della fotografia di 2001: Odissea nello spazio.104 Unsworth dimostrò subito il suo interesse nei confronti dello stile del film, ma dovette declinare l'offerta per via del sovrapporsi delle riprese di Guerre stellari con quelle di Nina di Vincente Minnelli.105 Lucas trascorse le seguenti due settimane alla ricerca di un tecnico che fosse all'altezza dell'esperienza di Unsworth.106 Alla fine, decise di scegliere Taylor dopo aver preso visione di Il dottor Stranamore e Tutti per uno, capolavori immortali di Stanley Kubrick e Richard Lester.96107108 Gilbert Taylor aveva trascorso i suoi ultimi anni a perfezionare le proprie tecniche di lavoro e a rimanere a passo coi tempi, in modo da proporre sempre nuovi metodi di fotografia.97 Quindi, appena venne chiamato in causa da Lucas, gli si presentò l'occasione di poter partecipare ad un film di rilievo.109 Durante la travagliata fase di scrittura per la sceneggiatura del film, il produttore Gary Kurtz aiutò ad inquadrare con precisione gli elementi mitici e spirituali della trama, avendo studiato a lungo scienza delle religioni ed essendo stato educato secondo i principi della fede mormone.110111 L'edificio utilizzato dalla produzione per le riprese della casa di Luke su Tatooine a Matmata, in Tunisia Le riprese del film iniziarono il 22 marzo 1976 a Matmata, in Tunisia.112 In principio, Lucas desiderava che Tatooine, luogo di nascita di Luke Skywalker, fosse dipinto come un pianeta rigoglioso, ricco di una vasta biodiversità e ricoperto da foreste lussureggianti.113114 Per questo motivo, la Lucasfilm pagò di tasca propria un volo per Gary Kurtz sull'isola di Boracay, nelle Filippine.115 A causa però delle allergie di cui soffriva, la troupe fu costretta a mutare l'immagine di Tatooine,116 ora concepito come un ambiente sterile, privo di qualsiasi forma di vita e con vegetazione rada.117 Kurtz, quindi, per sua volontà, intraprese numerosi viaggi in giro per il mondo, alla ricerca della «location perfetta».118119 Il produttore girovagò per tutto il Grand Canyon,120 organizzò spedizioni lungo tutti i deserti del Medio Oriente e sulla Catena dell'Atlante,121122 fino a che non giunse in Tunisia, dove rimase abbagliato dalla purezza del paesaggio, dall'aspetto lunare e immacolato, una striscia di terra mai toccata prima dall'uomo.123 Le riprese ebbero dunque inizio a Matmata, un villaggio berbero situato alle porte del deserto del Sahara.124 Alcune delle abitazioni troglodite, quasi interamente ubicate nel sottosuolo, vennero acquistate dalla LucasFilm e unite fra loro, fino a formare un vero e proprio impianto cinematografico, con apposite camere per gli attori, tecnici e zone di servizio.125 George Lucas convinse addirittura Mark Hamill e Alec Guinness a dormire e vivere per alcuni giorni all'interno dei vari alloggi, in modo che entrassero nella parte in maniera completamente genuina.126127 Le riprese si spostarono in seguito più a sud, a Chott el-Djerid, e presso le dune di sabbia di Nefta.128 La scena d'attacco dei Tusken e della cattura dei droidi da parte dei Jawa venne girata nella Valle della Morte, in California.8129 La casa di Owen Lars, zio di Luke, sul lago salato di Chott el-Djerid, in Tunisia occidentale Quando le riprese iniziarono nel deserto tunisino, Lucas e il resto del cast dovettero affrontare diversi tipi di problemi.96 Il 15 marzo 1976 la produzione, composta da 130 persone, atterrò all'Aeroporto di Gerba-Zarsis,97 e da lì si trasferì nella piccola città di Tozeur in auto prima dell'alba,130 quando, secondo un resoconto pubblicato sul sito ufficiale di Guerre stellari, «per i guidatori fu difficile distinguere dal resto della strada i berberi, che indossavano vestiti scuri».130131 Arrivati a Tozeur le cose non migliorarono:130 l'hotel più grande della città era temporaneamente chiuso e gli altri hotel migliori erano occupati dalla produzione della miniserie televisiva italiana Gesù di Nazareth, di Franco Zeffirelli.130 Di conseguenza, gli attori e la produzione di Guerre stellari dovettero dormire stipati in alberghi scadenti.130 Gary Kurtz ha ricordato che fortunatamente le riprese durarono due settimane, perché «se fossero durate due o tre mesi, ci sarebbe stata una ribellione».130132 Repliche dei droidi C1-P8 e R5-D4, simili a quelli impiegati per la realizzazione del film, a Los Angeles, California. I loro malfunzionamenti furono la causa principale del ritardo delle riprese del film Il primo giorno ufficiale di riprese, il 22 marzo 1976, fu problematico almeno quanto l'arrivo in Tunisia.133 L'inizio ufficiale della giornata era programmato per le 6:30 del mattino: decisamente troppo presto per Anthony Daniels, che aveva dormito pochissimo la notte prima, e il cui umore non era certo migliorato dopo aver passato due ore a indossare il costume.130134 Eppure resistette tutto il giorno nonostante il costume da D-3BO fosse troppo stretto e gli facesse male ogni qualvolta doveva muoversi.130 La fretta di iniziare a girare causò parecchi problemi quel giorno, specialmente coi droidi.130 La produzione scoprì che le batterie che avevano messo dentro ai robot duravano troppo poco ed erano difficili da sostituire.130 La terza "gamba" di C1-P8, inoltre, non veniva fuori dalla struttura metallica, in qualsiasi modo provassero.130 Un altro problema era che i droidi non rispondevano sempre correttamente ai comandi a distanza,130 cosa che li faceva andare dappertutto senza fermarsi quando dovevano farlo.130 R5-D4, il droide rosso che lo zio di Luke compra prima di C1-P8,135136 aveva poi un problema particolare: la produzione scoprì che la "testa", che secondo il copione doveva saltare in aria per simulare un guasto, era anche la sezione dove si trovava il meccanismo che faceva controllare a distanza i suoi movimenti.136 E quindi non si poteva più farla saltare in aria.137138 Ancora piuttosto tranquilli, Lucas e il suo staff aggirarono il problema muovendo R5-D4 con una corda,138così che non fosse più necessario farlo muovere da solo (Lucas sapeva già che avrebbe dovuto fare tanti piccoli tagli per nascondere i movimenti involontari dei droidi).128139140 La giornata finì alle 19:20, dopo che fu girata la scena in cui Luke e D-3BO escono dalla casa di Luke per cercare con un binocolo C1-P8, scappato per andare alla ricerca di Obi-Wan Kenobi.130 A causa del cattivo tempo, l'iconica scena in cui Luke guarda i due Soli di Tatooine era stata posticipata di una settimana.130 Il cattivo tempo del primo giorno fu una specie di avvisaglia della tempesta che in seguito avrebbe semi-distrutto il set.130 Nel secondo giorno di riprese, infatti, le cose peggiorarono decisamente.130 Nella Tunisia occidentale piovve d'inverno per la prima volta in cinquant'anni. Alcuni membri della produzione si presero la polmonite, altri la dissenteria, e dovettero rientrare in Europa.130 Il set venne distrutto: un camion che portava dei robot necessari per alcuni set prese fuoco.130 Una gru messa a disposizione dall'Esercito Nazionale per recuperare l'attrezzatura finita nel fango in seguito alle piogge, cadde a sua volta nel fango.130 Il 25 maggio 1977, l'attore Alec Guinness (l'unico già famoso prima del successo di Guerre stellari) scrisse e inviò una lettera all'amica Anne Kaufmann, in cui si lamentava per il modo in cui veniva trattato sul set: Gli esterni degli Elstree Studios di Londra nei primi Anni Novanta Dopo aver finito di girare le scene d'apertura in Tunisia, la produzione si trasferì presso gli Elstree Studios a Borehamwood, nell'Hertfordshire, in Inghilterra,144 uno studio cinematografico noto per i suoi set enormi.145146 Le riprese proseguirono tra mille altri problemi, tra cui i litigi tra Lucas e Gilbert Taylor147 - il quale veniva definito da Kurtz «Uno della vecchia scuola, molto irascibile»,148 nuovi estenuanti calcoli per non aumentare a dismisura il budget e trovare ingegnose per risparmiare.149150 Per tagliare sui costi di realizzazione degli effetti speciali e della costruzione delle astronavi88 - che comunque occuparono circa $3,9 milioni del budget complessivo di $11 milioni - il modello in scala 1:1 del Millennium Falcon venne costruito solamente a metà:151 quella anteriore, che si vede in alcune scene del film, come la fuga dal porto spaziale di Tatooine.152 E dato che il modello era troppo grande per poter essere spostato, per utilizzarlo in scene diverse la produzione scelse di smontare e rimontare il set attorno a seconda delle esigenze.152 Uno degli inconvenienti più fastidiosi per il cast e la produzione, nei giorni delle riprese a Londra, ci furono le continue prese in giro e lo scetticismo generale dei tecnici britannici che lavoravano al film.153 Pat Carr, il responsabile della produzione di Guerre stellari, intervistato da Chris Taylor per il libro How Star Wars Conquered The Universe,153 ha ricordato che «L'80% della produzione pensava che il film fosse una montagna di stupidaggini, e lo faceva notare».154 Un lungo articolo del Daily Telegraph precisa che «Quasi tutto il personale extra-impiegato per girare Una nuova speranza credeva che il film sarebbe stato un flop, e insultava apertamente gli attori mentre giravano per il set».154 Sembra che i tecnici che lavoravano a Guerre stellari pensassero veramente che stessero lavorando ad un film di serie B, e pertanto si prendessero diverse libertà.154 Mark Hamill, l'attore che interpreta Luke Skywalker,155 ha ricordato per esempio che alcuni tecnici trovarono «Spassosissimo» il fatto che a un certo punto su un copione il nome di Obi-Wan Kenobi fosse stato trascritto per errore Obi-Wan-Ki ("wank" in inglese significa "masturbarsi").156 Il Daily Telegraph racconta inoltre di come l'atteggiamento generale del personale tecnico non fosse molto collaborativo: L'entrata dei Pinewood Film Studiosa Iver Heath, nella contea di Buckinghamshire, a Londra La maggior parte dei membri dello staff e gli attori lo consideravano un film per bambini: lo stesso Kenny Baker confessò più tardi di aver pensato che il film potesse essere un fallimento.158 Harrison Ford lo definì come un film «strano, misterioso, con una principessa con delle strane crocchie di capelli e con un gigante vestito da scimmia di nome Chewbecca».8 L'attore criticò molto anche i dialoghi dei personaggi, dicendo a Lucas: «Puoi mettere questa merda nei copioni, George, ma sono sicuro che tu non riusciresti mai a parlare così»,161 e detto così, lo costrinse a recitare alcune battute del personaggio di Ian Solo.8 Il processo di produzione divenne così incredibilmente stressante per George Lucas: divenne molto timido, scontroso e poco loquace. Molti membri dell'équipe iniziarono a ridere e a scherzare su quanto fosse depresso, tanto che ad un certo punto egli ebbe un infarto e i medici gli diagnosticarono un'ipertensione e un esaurimento nervosodovuto ad uno stress eccessivo. Nel complesso, la troupe impiegò 14 settimane e mezzo per poter completare le riprese della Morte Nera e gli interni delle astronavi agli Elstree Studios e ai Pinewood Film Studios.93158 Rovine Maya a Tikal, in Guatemala, utilizzate come scenario per le riprese della base ribelle su Yavin IV Nel giugno del 1976 Lucas era ancora impegnato nelle riprese della battaglia di Yavin tra gli X-winge le Truppe d'Assalto Imperiali della Morte Nera a Londra.162163 Durante una pausa, il regista si imbatté in un'agenzia di viaggi con in vetrina esposto un opuscolo con stampata l'immagine di una foresta tropicale, tra cui spiccavano imponenti piramidi.164 Gary Kurtz si informò, e scoprì che si trattava di Tikal, un immenso complesso archeologico, residuo di un'antica città Maya situata nel dipartimento di Petén, in Guatemala.165 Lucas pensò che sarebbe stato perfetto come location per Yavin IV,166 conosciuta come base militare dell'Alleanza Ribelle, e per questo inviò parte del suo staff a Tikal nel marzo 1977.164167 L'équipe, tuttavia, era talmente stanca a causa del tanto lavoro svolto e svogliata nel girare le scene finali della pellicola, che decise addirittura di pagare con sei bottiglie di birra alcuni passanti per convincerli a tenere d'occhio l'attrezzatura e le telecamere.168 Le riprese in Guatemala durarono dal 22 marzo al 16 luglio 1976, giorno che segnò la conclusione ufficiale del processo di produzione del film.164169 Trucco La testa di Chewbecca conservata ed esposta al Museum of the Moving Image, a New York Il trucco con cui sono stati creati i dettagli degli alieni presenti nel film è stato curato interamente dall'artista inglese Stuart Freeborn.170171La sua collaborazione con George Lucas, oltre a fruttargli un Saturn Award nel 1978, sancì un lungo sodalizio con l'intera trilogia originale destinata a durare fino al 1983.172 A Freeborn fu affidato in primo luogo il compito di finalizzare l'aspetto estetico di Chewbecca sulla base delle storyboard di Ralph McQuarrie: progettò la sua forma affinché assumesse l'aspetto di una grossa scimmia, simile a quelle da lui realizzate in 2001: Odissea nello spazio''durante la celeberrima scena del monolito,172 ma cestinò l'idea poiché Lucas voleva creare un animale del tutto originale, che non desse punti di vista allo spettatore.172 Il truccatore realizzò quindi prima il busto con l'aiuto di una base di terracotta e argilla, per poi idealizzare la struttura corporea fittamente ricoperta di peli.172 A lui si deve la realizzazione della maggior parte delle creature che affollano la cantina di Mos Eisley, i cui particolari furono parzialmente ispirati da alcune specie di pesci presenti su un libro di biologia marina conservato dal curatore degli effetti sonori Ben Burtt.170172 La concezione di Yoda ne ''Il ritorno dello Jedi, tuttavia, rimase uno dei suoi capolavori assoluti e al quale Freeborn legò la sua notorietà nel tempo.170 Effetti sonori| modifica wikitesto Gli effetti sonori del film furono curati da Ben Burtt, all'epoca annoverato fra i migliori progettisti del suono in attività.170171 Si trattava di un periodo caratterizzato dalla continuazione dell'attività della New Wave,172 nonché da nuove sperimentazioni in campo fantascientifico, di cui Guerre stellari era indicato come il capostipite assoluto;172 perciò, l'impiego di nuove tecniche visive da parte dell'ILM mosse le industrie cinematografiche ad evolvere i propri strumenti.172 Le sessioni di registrazione furono effettuate nello scantinato dello Skywalker Ranch: nel concreto, Ben Burtt registrava le varie sorgenti sonore utilizzando sistemi portatili a nastro, per poi elaborarli in un host software;172 ciò che contraddistinse fu soprattutto la sua creatività nel trovare le fonti sonore più bizzarre e disparate.172 L'ARP 2600 di Steve Fisk, simile a quello usato per il mixaggio di alcune voci aliene del film Uno dei suoni più iconici, ovvero le spade laser,172 venne realizzato combinando il suono emesso da un vecchio proiettore con quello di un'interferenza di un televisore su un microfono non schermato;172 a sorprendere il pubblico fu soprattutto il cambio di frequenza derivato dal movimento dell'arma durante i combattimenti, in realtà risultato dell'effetto Doppler172scaturito dal suono indirizzato verso l'uscita di un altoparlante registrato poi con un microfono in movimento.172 Sebbene negli anni abbia subito diverse modifiche e migliorie, rimane la base con cui sono sonorizzate le spade anche nella Trilogia Sequel. Il verso di Chewbecca fu ottenuto alterando principalmente i versi di un tricheco e di un orso, mentre il fragore dei motori dei TIE egli utilizzò l'elaborazione del barrito di un elefante combinato con il rumore di un'auto lanciata a tutta velocità su una strada bagnata; un ARP 2600 fu necessario per apportare alcune sfumature ai suoni di C1-P8.172 Il risultato più inquietante e suggestivo fu quello accostato a Dart Fener, animato dallo stesso respiro di Burtt prodotto in un vecchio Dacor, regolatore abitualmente impiegato dai subacquei.172 Due spade laser stilizzate, tratte dal combattimento fra Obi-Wan Kenobi e Dart Fener presente nel film Sorse inoltre l'esigenza di doppiare alcuni personaggi del film, fra i tanti Dart Fener e D-3BO.173 Per l'antagonista della Trilogia, il regista non volle mai ricorrere alla voce di David Prowse, il quale lo interpretava, poiché temeva che il suo accento inglese tipico del West Country sarebbe stato troppo riconoscibile al pubblico;173 Orson Welles fu uno dei tanti che vennero scartati per prestare la propria voce al cattivo, fino a che Burtt non avanzò l'idea di contattare James Earl Jones,173 attore statunitense noto per la sua voce bassa, profonda e autoritaria. Al provino al cui palio vi era interpretare D-3BO si presentarono 30 persone, tra le quali Stan Freberg, il cui trovò però molto adatta quella di Anthony Danielse propose al regista di lasciarla, in quanto l'accento tipicamente inglese, il modo di parlare e lo stile dell'attore rispecchiavano perfettamente il personaggio.173 Ben Burtt, oltre ad essere stato riconosciuto come creatore di effetti sonori innovativi e di pregevole fattura,173 era anche specializzato nella creazione dei fonemi relativi ai linguaggi delle varie creature e robot,173 la cui realizzazione richiedeva l'apporto dell'aspetto emozionale, che il più delle volte fu estremamente difficile da ottenere in maniera puramente elettronica.173 Nel 1978 venne insignito del Premio Special Achievement, uno speciale riconoscimento attribuito agli artisti distintisi in un particolare aspetto del cinema moderno.173 Costumi L'entrata in scena di Dart Fener con il suo esercito al momento della cattura della Tantive IV I costumi del film furono ideati da John Mollo, che avrebbe rivestito l'incarico di disegnatore anche in L'Impero colpisce ancora nel 1980.174La collaborazione con Lucas gli valse una vittoria ai Premi Oscar nel 1978 nella categoria migliori costumi.174 In un'intervista, Mollo ha riferito che originariamente non era destinato ad entrare nello staff tecnico di Guerre stellari, ma fu convinto da un suo amico — artistaanch'egli — ad accettare dopo che aveva dovuto rinunciare all'incarico per via di un suo coinvolgimento in un altro film.174 Sulla base degli studi conseguiti dal progettista Ralph McQuarrie, grande appassionato e conoscitore delle culture orientali, Mollo progettò tutti i costumi in modo tale che essi potessero idealizzare il livello di rango dei relativi personaggi, e che nello stesso tempo riflettessero la loro interiorità e i sentimenti.175 Le vesti dei Cavalieri Jedi furono realizzate sul modello dei costumi relativi agli ordini gerarchici dei samurai:8175 per questo vennero utilizzati diversi strati sovrapposti di seta bianca, richiamati da due fasce che dalle spalle arrivano fin sopra le ginocchia, con un taglio a kimono mostrante la tela grezza.9 Il tutto fu successivamente ricoperto da una tunica scura, progettata in modo tale da affibbiare alla figura dello Jedi un'idea di saggezza e spititualità. Il mantello di Luke Skywalker, infine, assume un significato profondamente simbolico in quanto esso non riflette solo il suo ruolo, ma soprattutto il suo cammino interiore;9 conosciuto coi vestiti chiari dei coltivatori di Tatooine, gradualmente passerà ad abiti sempre più scuri in coincidenza del superamento delle tappe del suo cammino.9Uno degli aneddoti più curiosi riguardanti il candido vestito indossato da Carrie Fisher nel ruolo della Principessa Leila consisteva nel fatto che all'attrice fu proibito di indossare biancheria intima, ma solo diversi strati di nastro adesivo telato;9 ciò perché Lucas esigeva che si rispettasse a tutti i costi la detta secondo la quale nello Spazio non si usasse alcun capo di abbigliamento.9 Gli schizzi e la concept art di Ralph McQuarrie definirono lo stile della trilogia originale, incluso il design finale di personaggi come Dart Fener, C1-P8, D-3BO e dei luoghi Morte Nera, Tatooine e Bespin176 Dart Fener è invece stata la figura attorno la quale i disegnatori si sono soffermati maggiormente.8177 La maschera di Fener fu progettata originariamente da Ralph McQuarrie come parte della tuta spaziale del cattivo e non destinata a far parte del costume regolare; il casco fu unito a pesanti placche rigide sovrapposte su una solida base di stoffa, ricalcante la struttura degli elmi tipici usati dai guerrieri nipponici durante il periodo degli Shōgun.177 La cromatura della corazza fu scelta da George Lucas per avvicinarla all'immagine occidentale del Cavaliere oscuro, mentre al centro del torace è stata posizionata una piastra metallica regolante il sostentamento vitale di Fener, che si riferisce al parametro ebraico efod.8 A questo proposito la Lucasfilm fece circolare un'immagine ravvicinata della piastra mostrante caratteri ebraici8 la cui traduzione più accreditata, ma non accertata, sarebbe: «Le sue azioni non saranno perdonate finché egli non lo meriterà»,8175 una profezia che condanna Fener a proseguire su un cammino forzato, la cui fine sopraggiungerà solo con la sua morte.175 Uno Stormtrooper dell'Impero Come già evidenziato nell'analisi degli abiti relativi ai personaggi, vi è una forte simbologia anche nell'elaborazione estetica dell'Esercito Imperiale.8 Le armature degli Stormtrooper richiamano infatti in modo evidente le corazze medievali, composte da placche studiate per dare agli animatori la maggior mobilità possibile:8 in tal caso, al posto della cotta di maglia, è stata studiata dai disegnatori una tuta aderente nera che distacca nettamente dal costume vero e proprio, rendendo i soldati impersonali.175 Si ha quindi un rovesciamento dell'iconografia del colore che vede contrapporsi le forze del Male più chiare rispetto a quelle del Bene.175 Negli ufficiali imperiali, invece, trovano spazio diverse analogie con gli abiti dei gerarchi nazisti simbolo del Reich, nonostante il taglio ordinato dell'uniforme ricordi più il primo conflitto mondiale.8175 Non mancarono tuttavia alcune problematiche che ostacolarono l'assegnazione dei vestiti di scena e della loro applicazione.175 Per la creazione dei bantha, enormi creature dotate di corna e densa pelliccia, sono stati presi in prestito due elefanti asiatici, Kenya e Mardji,175da un parco a tema vicino San Francisco, a cui sono stati montati i costumi sulla groppa che, tuttavia, recavano grandi problemi agli animali, sofferenti per il gran caldo;175 Peter Cushing, interprete del Governatore Tarkin, trovava doloroso indossare gli stivali forniti dalla produzione, e dopo aver discusso del problema con George Lucas, hanno deciso che le inquadrature dei piedi di Tarkin sarebbero stati limitati, consentendo all'attore di indossare delle pantofole.175 La pelliccia di Chewbecca, interpretato da Peter Mayhew, fu creato unicamente con capelli umani, particolare che spinse più volte Mayhew a rinunciare al ruolo.175 Cosplayer vestiti come personaggi della saga durante un evento a Torinonel 2006 I costumi e lo stile estetico di Guerre stellari fu riconosciuto fra i più apprezzati e simbolici dell'intera storia del cinema,175 tanto da risvegliare una vasta schiera di fan e appassionati, portandoli spesso e volentieri a praticare il cosplay,175 dando vita in alcuni casi a vere e proprie associazioni, come la 501st Legion, composta da oltre 10 000 membri attivi in tutto il mondo.175 Montaggio Richard Chew nel 2006 L'assemblaggio finale degli spezzoni derivati dalle riprese ai Pinewood Film Studios non soddisfaceva pienamente le aspettative di Lucas, che si trovò costretto a licenziare il montatore inglese John Jympson dopo aver preso visione di un premontato privo dell'energia cinetica che aveva immaginato per la pellicola.89 Il regista decise allora di coinvolgere nel progetto la moglie Marcia Lucas, all'epoca una delle personalità tecniche prominenti, insieme a Walter Murch e John Milius, del movimento femminista della Nuova Hollywood in cui emersero molte donne in ruoli prestigiosi prima riservati esclusivamente agli uomini.8 Il materiale era ingestibile per una sola persona, così a Marcia vennero affiancati Richard Chew, direttore della fotografia de La conversazione, e Paul Hirsch, collaboratore di Brian De Palma in Carrie - Lo sguardo di Satana.[senza fonte] Nel dicembre del 1976 Marcia abbandonò prematuramente il progetto per dedicarsi ad un'opera «più artistica», in quanto Martin Scorsese l'aveva invitata a sostituire il precedente curatore della fotografia di New York, New York;175 per via del suo stile di vita fatto di eccessi e svaghi di ogni genere,177 George fu titubante sull'influenza che Scorsese poteva avere sulla moglie, ma non si oppose alla decisione di Marcia e si focalizzò unicamente sul concludere i lavori attinenti a Guerre stellari.177 Numerose furono le scene tratte dal lavoro di Jympson progressivamente cancellate dal risultato finale.8177 L'intro, in seguito completamente rimodellata e sostituita con la celeberrima introduzione a scorrimento, prevedeva un lungo primo piano della Devastator di Dart Fener nel corso di una battaglia spaziale contro la Tantive IV, che si sarebbe dovuta ridurre (mediante l'utilizzo dello zoom digitale175) ad un semplice bagliore nel cielo di Tatooine, proprio sotto gli occhi di Luke Skywalker e del suo amico Biggs Darklighter. Inoltre, era stato stabilito che i titoli di testa sarebbero dovuti essere accompagnati dalle immagini ritraenti i singoli personaggi con accanto i rispettivi nomi e interpreti;175 la loro rimozione fu motivata da Chew dal fatto che la loro inclusione avrebbe potuto limitare l'immaginazione del grande pubblico in merito al filo conduttore della trama.175Complessivamente, il 40% del materiale raccolto fu depennato dalla pellicola, con un totale di $12 milioni investiti e 254 sequenze rimosse in sei mesi.8177 L'intenso contributo di Paul Hirsch, Richard Chew e Marcia Lucas all'innovativa estetica di Guerre stellari fu gratificato con l'assegnazione del Premio Oscar per il miglior montaggio nel 1978.177 Colonna sonora John Williams, creatore di grandi opere musicali come Indiana Jones, E.T. l'extra-terrestre, Lo squalo, Harry Potter e Salvate il soldato Ryan, è stato scelto come compositore delle colonne sonore della saga di Guerre stellari Spronato dal suo grande amico Steven Spielberg178 — il quale era da poco rientrato dalle riprese di Incontri ravvicinati del terzo tipo — George Lucas decise di assumere come compositore delle colonne sonore del film il direttore d'orchestra John Williams, neo-vincitore del Premio Oscar nella categoria migliore colonna sonora con Lo squalo nel 1976.[senza fonte] Dal punto di vista minimalista, George Lucas ha sempre ritenuto e sostenuto che la natura cinematografica di Guerre stellari fosse quella di rappresentare visivamente mondi nuovi e sconosciuti; perciò, secondo la sua opinione, c'era bisogno di un'atmosfera musicale che creasse un perfetto connubio tra immagine e suono178 e che soprattutto desse delle sensazioni al pubblico in modo tale da farlo familiarizzare con la storia stessa.178179 L'idea di Lucas per il film era quella di una partitura di carattere operistico,178 che amalgamasse diversi stili musicali, derivati principalmente dagli idiomi del Tardo Romanticismo di Richard Strauss e dei lavori di Erich Wolfgang Korngold e Max Steiner, autori musicali molto apprezzati da questi. Nel marzo del 1977 John Williams cominciò a dirigere la London Symphony Orchestra, con un tempo di registrazione fissato a 20 giorni; il contenuto finale venne suddiviso in 16 tracce, distribuite con il titolo di Star Wars - Original Soundtrack.178 Il compositore comunque decise di distaccarsi dai suggerimenti di Lucas, ricollegandosi ai linguaggi artistici di Gustav Holst, William Turner Walton e Igor' Fëdorovič Stravinskij, con un risultato di stampo classico;[senza fonte] tutte le tracce musicali sono state perfettamente predisposte per tutte le scene della pellicola, sia per le scene di battaglia nello Spazio, sia per quelle in cui si devono traspirare i sogni e le speranze dei protagonisti.178 Il tema musicale che accompagna i titoli a scorrimento veloce sull'apertura del film, A New Hope, è ritenuto uno dei leitmotiv più celebri della storia del cinema, nonché uno dei migliori di tutti i tempi;178 nel 2005 l'American Film Institute l'ha inserita al primo posto all'interno della AFI's 100 Years of Film Scores, riportante le cento migliori colonne sonore di sempre.[senza fonte] Distribuzione Data di uscita Inizialmente solo 42 sale cinematografiche in tutti gli Stati Uniti accettarono di proiettare il film, che esordì il 25 maggio 1977, in occasione del week end del Memorial Day. La pellicola era ritenuta dalla Fox a rischio di flop e la sua proiezione venne posta come vincolo per avere anche L'altra faccia di mezzanotte (The Other Side of Midnight, regia di Charles Jarrott dal romanzo omonimo di Sidney Sheldon), ritenuto invece il probabile film di successo dell'anno. Quando Guerre Stellari si rivelò una pellicola di grande richiamo le sale salirono a 1750 e in alcune di queste rimase in cartellone per un anno.180 Doppiaggio italiano * L'edizione italiana è stata diretta da Mario Maldesi. Le scene aggiunte nel 1997, invece, sono state doppiate sotto la direzione di Tonino Accolla. * Nella casa di Obi-Wan Kenobi, Luke, e successivamente anche Leila in ologramma, fanno riferimento alla "guerra dei quoti". In realtà nella versione originale si riferiscono alle guerre dei cloni, il conflitto che vediamo per la prima volta nei prequel.181 * Nella riedizione del 1997 è stata aggiunta una scena in cui Ian Solo incontra Jabba the Hutt (realizzato digitalmente) nell'hangar del Millennium Falcon. In questa sequenza Ian è doppiato da Angelo Maggi. Inoltre è stata ridoppiata anche la battuta pronunciata da Ian Solo prima di uccidere Greedo nella scena della cantina. * Sempre nell'edizione del 1997, c'è una sequenza aggiunta in cui Luke Skywalker incontra l'amico Biggs Darklighter, prima dell'attacco alla Morte Nera. Nella scena Luke è doppiato da Francesco Prando e Biggs da Maurizio Reti. * Nel 1977 Mario Maldesi, direttore del doppiaggio di Guerre stellari, decise di modificare i nomi di alcuni personaggi del film in quanto ritenuti non adatti al pubblico italiano oppure non in grado di trasmettere agli spettatori le stesse sensazioni dell'originale, una scelta comune nelle opere di genere fantasy.182 Eccoli elencati: Edizioni home video[ Blu-ray Disc Il 13 settembre 2011 il film è uscito in Blu-ray Disc compreso nel cofanetto completo dell'esalogia o nell'edizione separata della trilogia originale. Accoglienza Drive-in a Phoenix (Arizona), nell'estate del 1977 recante l'ora di proiezione di Guerre stellari Incasso Guerre stellari fu distribuito a partire dal 25 maggio 1977, diventando uno dei film dal maggior incasso nella storia del cinema.184185186Negli Stati Uniti d'America debuttò al botteghino in prima posizione nel fine settimana d'apertura, guadagnando 1 554 475 di dollari, con un ritmo di vendite tale da scavalcare in sei mesi Lo squalo del 1975 in cima alla classifica dei film di maggior incasso di sempre negli Stati Uniti,186 con 220 000 000 di dollari.187 Nel 1982, in seguito a numerose ri-edizioni, la pellicola raggiunse i 323 000 000 di dollari187188prima di essere superata dagli incassi di E.T. l'extra-terrestre.187 Nel 1997, in concomitanza con l'uscita della Special Edition per il 20º anniversario dall'uscita nelle sale, ribadì il suo strepitoso successo finanziario, venendo tuttavia sorpassato dal colossal Titanic di James Cameron nel 1998.189 Ad oggi Guerre stellari ha incassato $460 998 007 nei soli Stati Uniti d'America, e $314 400 000 globalmente, per un incasso complessivo di $775 398 007,190 a fronte di un budget stimato intorno agli $11 000 000184191. Risulta inoltre essere il media franchise di maggior successo di tutti i tempi, con $2,5 miliardi complessivi.192 Nel Nord America, tenendo conto del tasso d'inflazione, Guerre stellari rimane tutt'oggi il secondo film dal maggior incasso di sempre dopo Via col vento e il terzo a livello internazionale dietro Via col vento e Avatar.192193 Critica Guerre stellari è da sempre considerato una delle migliori pellicole mai realizzate,195196197 la prima a denudare un volto nascosto della New Hollywood degli Anni Settanta.198Considerato una pietra miliare per la creazione di effetti speciali innovativi, all'uscita venne accolto con pareri contrastanti dalla critica specializzata. In un'intervista del 1977, lo storico critico del Chicago Sun-Times Roger Ebert descrisse Guerre stellari come un'"esperienza extra-corporea", comparando gli effetti speciali della pellicola a quelli di 2001: Odissea nello spazio.199 Vincent Canby del The New York Times lo definì «un film ricco di folk contemporaneo, con un debole per i costumi fumettistici», arrivando addirittura a considerarlo come il film «più elaborato, completo e bello mai realizzato».200 A.D. Murphy, scrivendo per Variety, lo trovò «magnifico» e rimase sorpreso dal modo in cui George Lucas riuscì a convergere in un solo film «un così grande tripudio di effetti speciali, fumetti e serie televisive».201 Scrivendo per il The Washington Post, Gary Arnold assegnò a Guerre stellari un voto di quattro stelle su cinque, seguito da un'ottima recensione, nella quale annunciò l'uscita del film come «L'inizio di una nuova pagina di storia, e il segno dell'alba dei blockbuster estivi».202 Pauline Kael, del The New Yorker, invece criticò il film, dicendo che «Non c'è respiro, non c'è poesia e non ha nessun appiglio emotivo». Anche il critico cinematografico John Simon del periodico New York accolse freddamente l'uscita di Guerre stellari, dichiarando di non trovarci nulla di particolarmente esaltante, definendolo «Un ammasso di nomi, luoghi e dialoghi immersi nella più completa banalità».203 Stanley Kauffmann, nella sua recensione in The New Republic, ha trovato che Guerre stellari''fosse «uno specchio dell'adolescenza, davanti a cui lo spettatore si confronta e si immedesima».204 Come detto in precedenza, il film fu presentato in anteprima per l'Europa a Parigi194 il 19 ottobre e a Roma, Milano e Torino il 20,194 e quindi iniziarono a essere pubblicati i primi commenti critici sui quotidiani.194 Su ''La Stampa apparve una critica piuttosto equilibrata,194 nella quale si faceva notare la vicinanza di Guerre Stellari al mondo delle fiabe.194 Per Simone Coppolaro, infatti: Simile il giudizio riportato su Stampa Sera, il quale definì la pellicola una «fantafavola»,194 una critica positiva, sebbene si noti un soggetto «in sé fanciullesco e a tratti rudimentale e affastellato.»194 Sprezzante il commento su L'Unità194 : Ancora più severo il commento de La Repubblica e citato su Stampa Sera che, notando nel film un improbabile «autoritarismo galattico»,194 arrivava a inserire (come da tipica abitudine dell'epoca, peraltro) Guerre Stellari nel dibattito politico italiano destra-sinistra,194 dandogli una lettura ideologica: Ci fu anche una polemica generata da uno scritto del noto autore Giorgio Manganelli sul Corriere della Sera del 10 novembre 1977194 in: «L'oroscopo? No, meglio Guerre Stellari. Omaggio alla fantascienza, letteratura analfabeta». ll Manganelli, usando come spunto il film di Lucas, sparò a zero su tutto il genere fantascientifico, etichettandolo come «genere letterario infimo, infantile, fracassone e demente, sintomo di schizofrenia che è una infinita e infima proliferazione di liquami maniacali, che sfama la nostra fama di follia». 194 A prescindere da tutto ciò, il pubblico italiano del 1977 con Guerre Stellari ne fu entusiasta, tanto che il film rimase primo al box office per quasi un anno.194 Genere e influenze I combattimenti aerei del secondo conflitto mondiale fra gli Avro 683 Lancaster (in alto) e i de Havilland DH.98 Mosquito (in basso) influenzarono le scene di guerra del film. Guerre stellari presenta elementi caratteristici sia del genere fantascientifico, in particolare della space opera, come robot e viaggi nello spazio, sia del genere fantastico-fantasy, come cavalieri, duelli di cappa e spada e principesse, infine anche archetipi del genere western.205 Dai fumetti di Flash Gordon dell'autore Alex Raymond, con cui era cresciuto e che furono la sua prima ispirazione per Guerre stellari, Lucas riprese l'idea dell'eterna lotta tra buoni e cattivi, di avventure seriali scanzonate e allegre, e un'ambientazione fantastica composta da un miscuglio di fantasy e tecnologia. I serial cinematografici sul personaggio ispirarono inoltre il celebre opening crawl, il testo iniziale mobile, che apre tutti i film della saga. Nel tentativo di non ricalcare troppo pedissequamente Flash Gordon, Lucas si rivolse inoltre alla sua fonte di ispirazione, ovvero John Carter di Edgar Rice Burroughs, basando i suoi personaggi sugli stereotipi già apparsi in questi due cicli206207 Il cinema di Akira Kurosawa, in particolar modo la pellicola La fortezza nascosta, furono altresì una fonte di ispirazione importante per la trama e la struttura del primo film; da esso Lucas trasse l'idea di centrare la narrazione sui due personaggi minori, ovvero i due droidi C1-P8 e D-3BO, e modelli per numerosi personaggi, tra cui Dart Fener e il suo elmo a forma di kabuto.208209 In quanto opera fantascientifica, Lucas dovette per forza di cose confrontarsi con due dei capisaldi del genere: il Ciclo di Dune di Frank Herbert e il Ciclo della Fondazione di Isaac Asimov. Essi ispirarono sommariamente l'ambientazione, e in particolare il pianeta desertico Tatooine, che presenta forti richiami ad Arrakis, la presenza di una setta in grado di esercitare il controllo mentale, Jedi e Bene Gesserit, la rappresentazione dei droidi e l'ecumenopoli Coruscant, ripresa da Trantor.210 Un grande influsso sul processo creativo di Lucas ebbero gli studi sulla mitologia comparata di Joseph Campbell, e in particolare la lettura de L'eroe dai mille volti, in cui lo studioso identifica nel viaggio dell'eroe l'archetipo di miti di popoli ed epoche diverse. Sono rintracciabili passaggi che ricalcano fedelmente le tappe del viaggio dell'eroe indicate da Campbell, a partire dal richiamo all'avventura di Luke, il suo incontro con il mentore Obi-Wan Kenobi e le prove da superare fino al confronto con il padre e l'espiazione finale.211 Per l'ideazione della Forza, Lucas si orientò a elementi della cultura, filosofia e spiritualità orientale, come taoismo, buddismo e confucianesimo, al concetto della forza vitale ki e alla subcultura New Age in voga in quegli anni.212213 I parallelismi che spesso vengono tracciati tra la politica statunitense e Guerre stellari affondano le proprie radici nel fatto che Lucas trasportò parte delle idee che aveva per Apocalypse Now, film che avrebbe dovuto dirigere, nella sua saga fantascientifica. Lo stesso Lucas ha dichiarato che la pellicola è una sorta di reazione alla presidenza di Richard Nixon e alla guerra del Vietnam. Diverse sono inoltre le somiglianze storiche tra l'Impero Galattico e la Germania nazista, visibili soprattutto nelle uniformi imperiali e negli stormtrooper, che riprendono nel nome le truppe d'assalto tedesche. L'ascesa al potere di Palpatine ricalca inoltre quella di Gaio Giulio Cesare, Napoleone Bonaparte e Adolf Hitler e rappresenta un monito su come le istituzioni democratiche possano essere manipolate in una dittatura con il consenso o il disinteressamento del popolo.214215